Crossover Hearts  REBOOTED!
by Ranger24
Summary: Rebooted, repaired, and cleaned up this wild mockery of Kingdom Hearts will make you have a Heart attack from hilarity.  It may also touch your heart with the odd warm and fuzzy moment.   Or there is the chance it will blow your mind with Sheer awesome.
1. The Awakening

**Ranger24: Here it is folks. The Return and reboot of Crossover hearts.**

* * *

Prologue: Awakening.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tsukune opened his eyes and saw nothing. Nothing but darkness. Darkness. It was all around him impenetrable. He couldn't see a thing. He tried to move his arms or legs but he couldn't move. Then there came a flash of light and he found himself of a large circular platform. It looked like a window in a church. It was decorated with the image of a girl. She was pale skinned with short black hair. Around her were a ring of blue roses and in one hand she held a sword into which was set a strange crimson gemstone.

'Okay where the am I?' Tsukune thought to himself as he stood up.

Then a voice floated out of the darkness. It was quiet but clear to him.

_So much to do so little time. Take your time. Don't be afraid._

"Who's there?" Tsukune demanded.

_The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_

"Door?" Tsukune asked.

He took a step forwards. Instantly three balls of light appeared and took the shape of three stone blocks. On each was a different weapon. The first was sword with a green X surrounded by black on the hilt. The second was what looked like a staff with the same X as before. Then last of all a glowing blue green shield at the center of which was another X.

_Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well._

Tsukune stood there for a moment thinking very hard. Then he made his way over to the Sheild and picked it up.

_The sheild? Really? That makes two non swordsmen in a row._

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune demanded.

_Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?_

Tsukune glanced from the staff to the sword scratched his head then…

"Eni, mini, miny, mo…"

_JUST PICK ONE OF THEM ALREADY!_

Tsukune shrugged and picked up the staff which then vanished.

_You've chosen the power of a guardian and given up the power of a Mage. Is this the form you choose?_

Tsukune nodded and the three stone blocks and the sword vanished.

_You've gained the power to fight._

The Shield suddenly reappeared in Tsukune's hand. Tsukune swung it around a little.

_Alright! You've got it! Use this power to defend yourself and others._

Tsukune raised an eyebrow but suddenly on his left appeared three strange little black creatures, with luminous yellow eyes, and strange antenna's on their heads.

'Where did those guys come from?' Tsukune wondered.

_There will be times you will need to fight. Keep your light burning strong._

Tsukune charged forward to attack the creatures and bashed one int he head! Instantly the other disappeared. Suddenly a darkness gather about the platform swallowing Tsukune with it! When he woke up he was on another platform similair to the one before but with a different image. This one was of a girl in white coat and with dark hair. On one end was a large door. Cautiously he made his way over to it and tried to open it.

_Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself._

Suddenly Tsukune found himself standing in a class room surronded by three girls. These being his classmates and member's of his unwanted harem Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, and Yukari Sendo. They asked him a whole bunch of questions that don't really matter. Then the voice summed it all up.

_Okay your afraid of being alone, you want to see rare sights, and you want to be number one. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun still shines your journey should be pleasant. Remember, the day you open the door is both very far off and very near._

"Are you talking about the door back there or some other door?" Tsukune asked still very confused.

_The door back there dumbass._

"HEY!"

Suddenly he was on another platform. This one was adorned with the image of a girl in Japanese school girl clothes and with long black hair. A dozen of the same little black creatures surrounded him! They charged and Tsukune started bashing away at them! His shield crushed them with ease! Very soon all of them had been destroyed.

Then he noticed a small circle on the ground curious he made his way over to it. The instant his foot touched it a stain glass stair way appear spiraling up into the air.

"Well, only one way to go," Tsukune muttered.

He made his way up the steps.

Twenty minutes later…

Tsukune finally reached the top of the stairs and the next platform. He collapsed onto the ground gasping for breath.

"Need… more… time… on… stair… master," He gasped and panted.

_Get up all ready._

Tsukune groaned and walked onto the platform not even caring to look as the image.

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

Tsukune glanced over his shoulder and saw to his horror that his shadow was rising out of the ground! Tsukune ran for it!

_But don't be afraid. And don't forget-._

He reached the end of the platform and teetered on the end nearly falling into the darkness! He whirled about to face the monster that was now a giant with a big heart shaped hole in its chest Tsukune drew out his shield.

"Okay, you want to go? Bring it!" Tsukune snarled despite being scared for his life.

Tsukune charged at it as it swung a massive fist at him! The fist hit the ground making a large shockwave sending Tsukune flying into the air! He hit the ground and charged again at the monster! It swung again but this time he jumped over the shock wave and smashed it in the hand!

Suddenly he was face to face with it!

_But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

Dark clouds surrounded him and he struggled with them but he couldn't get free!

_So don't forget._

All he saw was the dark shadows around him as the voice rang in his head.

_You are the one who will open the door._


	2. Chapter 1:  Setting the Stage

Chapter 1: Setting the stage.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tsukune groaned and opened his eyes. He was just lying by the choppy shore of the ocean. He yawned and lay back into the sand, only to have an pink haired girl staring back at him! He shot up in second in surprise, the girl giggling. He rubbed the back of his head face red.

"Give me a break Moka," Tsukune muttered.

He had know Moka for a little over a year now. Ever since he'd arrived at Youkia Academy, a school for monsters where he was the only human. Moka happened to be a vampire with a split personality disorder contained by the Rosario seal around her neck. From the very second he'd meet her he'd been nursing a huge crush on her.

"Why are you napping down here Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Ummm..." Tsukune said playing for time while he composed his thoughts. "Just taking a break?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working on the bus?" Moka asked.

"Yeah well I..." Tsukune muttered.

"By the way, can I suck your blood please?" Moka asked brightly.

This made Tsukune fall back to the sand in annoyance. Moka had an all but unquenchable thirst for Tsukunes blood which often proved difficult for him to handle as she asked this questions so frequently.

"How about we just go back to working on the bus?" He suggest.

"Oh please?" Moka whimpered. "I'm really hungry."

Tsukune sighed. "Fine."

A few minutes and one bandage application to Tsukune's neck later the two of them arrived at run down building in which was beat up old bus.

"Still needs some work," Tsukune muttered looking it over.

Tsukune, Moka, and the other member of Youkia academy's newspaper club were planning to use this bus to go on a trip across the world as soon as school went out. They'd almost gotten the engine running again already but there was still a little way to go.

"We'll manage," Moka replied.

"It'd be done already if you all would actually help," a male voice said behind them.

They turned to see a young man around sixteen coming up behind them with a large chuck of scrap metal tucked under an arm. This was Ginei, or just Gin, Morioka, the chief editor of the News Paper club and a were-wolf.

"I've done have the work on this hunk of Junk," Gin stated tossing Tsukune the scrap metal which nearly crushed him under its weight.

"Little help here?" Tsukune asked staggering.

After applying the part to the bus the three sat alongside their project taking a breather.

"So once we leave where are we going to go?" Tsukune asked.

"No idea," Gin replied. "We'll figure it out as we go along."

"Isn't that a little risky?" Moka asked.

"Where's the fun in adventure if there's no risk?" Gin countered.

"We'll be fine," Tsukune answered. "As long as we stick together we'll make it through just fine."

The other two smiled slightly at this.

About a half hour later the trio were heading back to the Academy when Moka's Rosario suddenly jerked violently and Moka glanced down at it suprised.

"What's up?" Tsukune asked.

"The inner me wants to have a word with you," Moka answered.

This made Tsukune pause, trepidation filling him. Inner Moka was Moka's Terrifying and lethal Vampire side. The other side however preferred not to directly get involved with the rest of them unless they were in danger or Tsukune over stepped some boundaries with Moka. If she wanted a word Tsukune knew it was going to be important... or painful.

"I'll go on ahead," Gin said quickly hurrying off.

Tsukune gulped and took a hold of Moka's Rosario.

"Ready?" He asked.

Moka nodded.

Then Tsukune pulled the Rosario off and instantly felt the oppressive might of Moka's inner vampire. Her eyes went blood red and her hair bleached itself silver. Moka's usually kind and warm face turned cold and condescending. Still Tsukune couldn't but admit that she was still incredibly hot if not more so in her Vampiric form.

Inner Moka glowered at him.

"Let me set a few things straight for this trip," she began. "You are not to touch the outter me ever. Also you're to make sure he," she jerked her thumb at Gin's Rapidly retreating form. "Does not touch either."

Tsukune gulped.

"Got it."

"And no doing anything with the rest of them," Moka continued implying Kurumu, Yukira, and Mizore. "You hurt the other me and I'll kill you."

"Got it," Tsukune responded.

"Good," Inner Moka growled.

The she took a step closer to him and put her arms around him.

"Now if you don't mind," She said before she bit into his neck.

"Oh come on!" Tsukune yelped. "Outter Moka did that less than an hour ago!"

"We missed Lunch to come looking for you," she growled.

"Oh."

Meanwhile several worlds away.

Hidden deep in the African Savannah hidden in a mountain was a secret fortress. It was a massive maze of corridors and rooms. In inside soldiers in dark green body armor were hard at work moving crates of ammunition, food, and medical supplies. Large jeeps rolled along a large highway running down the center of the base. In the background someone is playing the halo 2 theme. All of the soldiers part way as a cobalt armored soldier makes his way down the road a sniper rifle in hand. This is Pvt Leonard L. Church. As he makes his way down the highway he passes a marine banging on a large door.

"Hey open up!"

"Password?" A slightly muffled voice replied.

"Password? Oh damn, I forgot."

"I forgot what?"

"I forgot the password," the first marine answered.

"No you got it wrong," the one on the other side of the door replied. "See it starts with I forgot but ends differently."

"No I mean I forgot the password and I need you to open the door!"

"See now you screwed it up!"

"Just open the damn door!"

Church raised an eyebrow under his helmet.

"Man where the hell do we get these new recruits?" He wondered aloud. "AND WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT MUSIC COMING FROM!"

He follows the music to its source and finds Sergeant's Stacker, Reynolds, and Banks playing as a rock band called the sergeants.

"Well that answers one question," he muttered.

He made his way to the ops center. After going up the ramp to the motor pool he arrived outside the ops center. He hit the switch opening the pressure door.

"Man I'm glad we don't have one of those ridiculously overly large doors with a tiny sub door that's just large enough to fit someone," Church noted.

Inside he brushed off his armor heading toward the large central computer area. It was a high vaulted cement room with a really big LCD screen with about half a dozen smaller screens. It also had a lot of short stair cases.

"Morning Chief!" He called. "How you doing this morning?"

Their was no response. Church paused not noticing a disruption in the air walking up behind him.

"Hello? Chief? Hey come on man! This isn't funny! Don't make me get Cortana! You know how she gets when you mess with us! Chief? Chief? MC? Master Chief? Hello?"

Suddenly the stealth-ed figure appeared behind him Church whirled around a screamed like a little girl! He yanked his sniper rifle up before he realized what he was pointing it at. It was an alein a little taller than himself with a shark like head, a four mandibled jaw, hoofed feet, and ornate armor. This was the Arbiter and in his hands was a small round ball with red lights on it. That was Andy.

"Arbiter!" Church yelped. "You scared the bejesus out of me!"

"Church, the spartan left a message for you in the talking bowling ball," The Arbiter stated.

"I'm not a bowling ball I'm a bomb!" Andy snapped.

"Well what's the message?" Church asked.

"It's private use your little helmet connect thing," Andy replied.

Church groaned and pulled a wire out of the back of his helmet and inserted it into Andy's headphone port. After about two minutes he took a deep breath, unplugged the wire, and took a step back.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" He screamed before

He ran out of the ops center still screaming. The Arbiter shook his head.

"Humans."

"Yeah," Andy agreed. "You can always expect a shizno to freak out and run around screaming like a moron."

Meanwhile Church ran through half the base looking for a certain moron. After checking the barracks, the lower vehicle bay, the hanger, the landing pad, the main junctions, the outer landing pads he finally found who he was looking for in the motor pool. Another soldier in Mark VI armor only his was blue sleeping on a pile of crates, missiles, and barrels. Church grabbed him around the helmet and shook him violently.

"Get up Caboose! God damnit wake up!"

"Ehh five more minutes mommy," Caboose muttered sleepily.

Church sighed loading a bright yellow magazine into his sniper rifle.

"All right you asked for it Caboose," he growled.

Church fired the sniper rifle but instead of a bullet a lighting bolt shot from his weapon and struck Caboose in the stomach! The moron's armor was covered in soot when the current stopped. Caboose looked a little dazed but that really wasn't much of a problem he was a carrear moron.

"Oh! Good morning Church have you seen Faster Beef? He normally wakes me up. Oh and then we go to break fast! Then I go see Sheila. Then comes nap time, then food time, and then food nap time! That is my favorite time of all!" Caboose said brightly not seeming to care that he'd been electrocuted.

"One, Caboose shut up," Church growled. "Two, its Master Chief. And three, we have a situation on our hands!"

"Huh?"

"And it's top secret! No telling anyone!"

"Cortana?"

"No not Cortana!" Church snapped.

"Tex?"

"Defiantly not her!"

"Good morning ladies!" Caboose said brightly.

Church stopped his shaking of Caboose for a moment and turned around. Behind him was a little holotank on wheels with a small purple blue woman tapping her diminutive foot and other the person was wearing black Mark VI armor and holding a battle rifle. Take a guess at who is who if you're right ten points to you if you're wrong then minus ten. Then go play Halo.

"Umm..." Church said unable to find proper words.

"Church whats going on here?" Cortana asked.

"Uhh..."

"Typical," Tex muttered dismissively.

Church quickly regained his composure.

"Shut up Tex. We've got a bit of a situation on our hands."

"What kind of situation?" Cortana asked.

"We should probably have this discussion in private," Church replied.

Cortana nodded.

"Okay back to the ops center then."

"Can I have breakfast first?" Caboose asked.

"Don't worry Private Caboose I'll get the guys over at the mess hall to send you up something," Cortana assured.

"Oh! Don't forget the orange juice! I like orange juice." Caboose said excitedly.

"Don't worry it'll be okay."

"Can we go now?" Tex asked.

"Yeah let's go," Church agreed. "I just hope the Arbiter's still in the ops center."

Cortana removed herself from the holo pad and did here weird holo walk over to the ops center while the others walked the normal way. Church deep in thought hoping Cortana wouldn't flip out, Tex wondering what the heck was going on, and Caboose wondering what he was going to have for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 2:  End of a world

__

**Ranger24: Two days to chapters. This rewrites going a lot better than I first thought.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fall of a world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Crows Nest.

"THE CHIEF'S WHAT?" Cortana yelled.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you," Church muttered. "You'd flip out, check all of the camera's, then the fleet, then go into panic, and then your going to calm down and come up with a plan."

"Baster Brief is gone?" Caboose said in distraught tones.

"Caboose its Master Chief," Tex corrected.

"Hey! I can replay the message any time you know!" Andy snapped

Everyone was in the ops center which had been cleared of everyone but Church, Tex, Caboose, the Arbiter, Andy, and Cortana.

"Okay everyone calm down," Cortana said regaining her composure. "Andy please repeat the message."

"Fine just need to rewind... Okay play back engaged."

Now as Andy began speaking his usaul loud and annoying voice was replaced by ruff and deep voice of Master Chief.

_Dear Chruch,_

_Please forgive me for leaving so suddenly. I'm not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out... one by one. Hate to leeave you but I have to check this out._

_As your supior officer, I have a favor to ask you and Caboose._

_There's someone out there with a key, the key to our survival. I need you and Caboose to gind him and protect him! Got it? Withou that Key... We're royaly screwed._

_So go to Traverse town and find Leon._

_Signed, Master Chief Petty officer John-117._

_PS. Tell Cortana I'm sorry about leaving without her. But there's no time to waste._

_PSS. Don't tell Caboose the code to the dawns refriderator. Even though he probably won't remember it if he gets started on it you'll starve to death out there._

_PSSS. Church by the power invested in me I promote you to lance Corparol Lenoard L. Church. Andy's got you strips._

The message ended leaving them all in silence for a moment.

"Hmmm... Traverse town. And I got a promtion!" Church said noting the positives.

"Thats another world," Tex stated

"We have to find a Lion? We shoulld check the circus."

"Caboose it's Leon," Church growled.

"Ah hell this probably isn't good," Cortana muttered.

"That's an understament." Church replied.

"Shut up asshole," Tex shot.

"Bitch," Church muttered.

Meanwhile at Youkia Academy.

The next day Tsukune was enjoying his break period a atop the roof of one of the main school buildings. He often went up here when he needed to reflect and he wasn't the only one. More than once there had been a fight on this very roof but it still held a lot of precious memories. A few Students had scratched their names into the small staircase cover that lead up to the roof.

His eyes fell upon it and his eyes fell upon Moka's name scratched in along with the rest of the names of the members of the Newspaper club. He pulled out a smalll chisel he'd borrowed and chipped a few lines into the bricks.

"This world has been connected."

Tsukune whirled about at the sound of the voice. Standing at the other end of the roof was a man in a black coat.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked.

"Tied to the darkness... Soon to be eclipsed." The man continued as if he had not heard Tsukune.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune demanded.

"You know not what lies beyond the door. You know nothing. You understand nothing." The voice said coldly.

"What?" Tsukune demanded. "What don't I understand?"

"Tsukune?"

Tsukune jumped in surprise as he whirled around to see Moka coming onto the roof.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked a concerned look on her face.

"That guy in the…" Tsukune started but as he turned he saw that the man had vanished. '_Where'd he go?' _

"You'd better hurry up we've got math Next and you know how mrs. Ririko gets," Moka said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to the stairs.

Tsukune gulped at this remembering the horrors the math Teacher could unleash.

"Right, coming!"

Back at crows nest.

"So aside from giving us a drop ship how are we supposed to reach Traverse town?" Church asked as he, Caboose, Tex, Cortana, the Arbiter, and another soldier who wore cyan armor named Tucker walked towards the main hanger bay.

"Well that's a bit of a problem," Cortana replied. "We couldn't spare any suitable small scout ships of our own and if you guys went around in a capita ship you'd attract way to much attention."

"Would probably be helpful with icking up chicks," Tucker noted.

"Shut up," Church growled.

"It took us awhile but we found you some transport," Cortana continued before they came to the entrance of the Hanger bay where a man in steel colored armor with red stipes on one arm stood.

"Who's this guy?" Tucker asked.

"Commander Shepherd," Cortana replied. "Commanding officer of the SSV Normandy."

Shepherd extended a hand.

"A pleasure to meet you all," Shepherd greeted.

Church took it and shook it.

"Same," he replied. "So where's the ship?"

"Right through here," Shepherd answered motioning to the doors which slid open.

Inside the Hanger hung a massive streamlined ship that looked more akin to a fighter in design than a warship.

"Damn that's a badass looking ship," Tucker said giving a whistle. "Forget what I said earlier we can totally pick up chicks in this thing."

"Doesn't look like any UNSC ship I've ever seen," Church noted.

"That's because its not UNSC," Shepherd replied. "This ship, myself and its helmsmen are from another world."

"So you know what we're up against?" Church asked.

"Not really. Didn't have much time to examine the little bastards as they swarmed us," Shepherd answered bitterly.

"So when do we leave?" Tucker asked.

"As soon as the Marine Detatchment that's to accompany you all arrives," Cortana answered.

"We're right here," a gruff voice replied.

Church, Tucker, and Caboose turned to see seven Marines standing behind them. One was a tall African American man who looked to be pushing fifty. Church and Tucker Snapped to a salute at the sight of him.

"Sergeant Johnson sir!" Church reported.

"At ease," Johnson growled. "I'm not the highest ranking officer here either."

"That would be me," the only woman in the group who was blonde and wore her hair in top knot. "Captian Veronica Dare, ONI."

"Oh great a spook," Tucker muttered.

"She's along for the ride," the second sergeant in the marines replied. "I'm Staff Sergeant Buck and this is my squad."

He motioned to the gruff looking man on his left who wore armor with a skull on his chest plate. "This is Dutch," he then motioned to the african American man on his right who had a sniper rifle. "This Romeo."

"Sup," Romeo said with a light wave of his hand.

"Micky," Buck continued pointing to another marine who had a rocket Launcher. "And the Rookie," he finished motioning to the only marine who was wearing a helmet.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way I suggest we get going," Veronica stated heading for the Normandy.

"Don't mind her she's a little rough around the edges," Buck said watching her go.

"Yeah seems like a bit of a bitch," Tucker muttered.

At this Tex whacked him in the back of the head with her rifle.

A few minutes later all except Tex and Cortana were aboard the Normandy. Church, Caboose and Tucker had just been introduced to the ships hemsemen, Joker, and it's AI EDI.

"So all of you boys and girls ready to go?" Joker asked.

"Hit it Joker," Shepherd ordered.

The ships engines roared to life and the Normandy shot out of the hanger rapidly leaving the Crows Nest behind.

"Next stop Traverse town," Joker commented.

"Plotting jump coordinates," EDI stated.

"Hey anyone notice that Captian Dare and EDI sound exactly the same?" Tucker noted.

Church shrugged. "Probably just coincidence."

Back at the Academy night had settled in over the School. Tsukune was wide awake staring out at the night sky from his bed. He was all packed for the journey but still there were a few hours left before dawn. The hours dragged on and soon the clock tick passed midnight. Then something strange began to happen. All of the stars in sky suddenly vanished and then the wind began to rattle the windows.

"What the?" Tsukune started.

He got out of bed as the wind began to hiss out side his window. He quickly began dressing. If something were to happen to the Bus then they'd be stuck! He rushed outside hoping against hope that nothing terrible was happening.

The wind began to pick up and unbeknownst to him dark figures began to rise out of the ground! He paid them no heed until he reached the Woods around the schoo grounds. There standing still gazing out at the trees as the wind started to reach hurricane speed was Gin.

"Gin whats...?" Tsukune began, but at that moment Gin turned around. Is eyes were bright crimson with black lines running through them! Tsukune blanched and took a step back from his friend.

"Gin? What the heck happened to your eyes?" Tsukune demanded

"Tsukune, the door is open. Come with me. Moka's coming to," Gin replied smiling still

Suddenly the same black creatures from Tsukune's dream dogpiled on him! He cried out trying to reaching for something to stop him from sinking into the blackness but there was nothing! He fell into the shadows.

When Tsukune awoke he found himself on the roof of the Academy. He pushed himself to his feet and took a few steps forward before he saw, to his his suprise, Moka. She stood before door he had never noticed before.

"Hinata!" Tsukune called out in relief.

He took a few steps forward and Moka slowly turned around. Her eyes were sad and glossy.

"Tsukune," she whispered.

Then the door behind her burstopen and tendrils of dark energy shot forth! She cried out as a great wind propeled her forward! Naruto threw out his arms to catch her but when they made contact she passed through him and vanished! Naruto whiped around!

"Moka!" Tsukune cried out to no avail.

Then the darkness over came him and he was plunged into it! He struggled then the voice from his dream spoke.

_Don't be scared._

"What? You again!" Tsukune yelled.

_You posses the mightest weapon in the world!_

"A .34 Magnum?" Tsukune wondered.

_NO!_

Light flashed in his hadns momentarilly blinding him! As soon as he could see he opened his eyes. In his hand was a strange giant key. It was as long as a decent sized sword, with a hilt and grip. But the hand guard wrapped all the way around the weapon. It's blade was of shining metal and the guard was of gold! On the end was chain with the same X from his dreams on the end.

"What the? Is this a sword? Or some really weird key?" Tsukune wondered aloud.

_The Keyblade, the power within you._

"Keyblade?" Tsukune questioned. "Seems like something out of a bad fanfic."

_Shut up._

Suddenly the darkness around him shattered! He was back in the Schoo or what was left of it! Bulidings had there roofs torn off! Desks and chairs were sent flying into the air! All about him were the strange black creatures!

"Oh crap," Tsukune muttered raising the keyblade in a defensive posture.

Suddenly a the largest creautre from his dream rose out of the Cafetirea! It was exactly the same only in the confusion about him a whole lot scacier!

So once again he tried running as giant white orbs launched from its chest and sent buildings and class rooms flying into the air as peices of debre! One of the balls landed right next to Naruto and sent him flying through the air! He hit the ground hard in the midst of the smaller creatures. He groaned and got up.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to fight," he growled.

He rushed forward to face the larger creature slicing away any of the little guys that got in his way with powerfull strokes! Theydisolved as soon as the keyblade hit them and many began retreating! His path was clear! Only thing wrong? He was face to face with a forty feet tall.

"Okay same as last time big guy!" Tsukune proclaimed.

The creature swung its mighty fist at him which he dodged and slashed but it held its flesh held against the blow! He struck again but the creatures other fist brroadsided him and sent him flying into a near by store! He hit the ground and rubbed the back of his bruised head.

'_Okay need a new plan. Hitting arms? No. Hit face? Why not?_' Tsukune thought.

He ran at a barely intact building, ran up its side, leapt into the air, and swung a powerfull two handed stroke! The creature tried to block him but Tsukune's blow hit home! It stagered as Tsukune's attack knocked it off blanece! Tsukune hit the ground crouched.

"Okay now that that's over with…" He started.

Suddenly the ground began to quake beneath him and rupture!

"What the...?" Tsukune cried out.

A black vortex formed in the sky and began sucking in everything! The building's, the trees, the lamp posts! Everything was flying up into the air! Tsukune grabbed onto a gutter and held on with all his might! The force of the sucking was making his checks fly back! Then his grip failed him. He rose up into the air faster than a rocket screaming the whole time!

_You know in hind sight it might have been smarter to pick some one who doesn't fail this badly._


	4. Chapter 3:  Trios

**Ranger24: Been a week or more since I updated but here is the new chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Trio

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The SSV Normandy finally arrived over Traverse town and the full crew, minus Joker, gathered in the rear briefing room. Shepherd, the official commanding officer, presided.

"Well we're here," Buck said lamely as EDI brought up a holographic map of the world.

"We don't have any information however on where to find this Leon though," Dare noted.

"In hindsight the Chief Probably should have given us more exact instructions," Tucker pointed out.

Shepherd frowned. "We've only got one settlement detected, he has to be there."

"We got any extra Intel on this place?" Church asked.

EDI's avatar flashed to life next to Church.

"_All available data suggests that this world is a home for stranded survivors of worlds that have vanished. I also cannot locate a landing zone with adequate space for the Normandy_," EDI reported.

Shepherd nodded.

"Alright then," he began. "Church, take Tucker, Caboose, and the Arbiter down with you in Sheila. Have a look around. The Rest of us will remain in orbit."

"What about my team?" Buck asked.

"Your squad's back up," Shepherd answered. "If things get hot down there then they'll need help."

"I'll handle communications with the ground team," Johnson suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Church said with a nod.

"You all be careful down there," Johnson added. "Don't make me have to come down and save all of your sorry asses."

"If you find anything of interest patch it through to me and I'll see what I can find out," Dare added.

"In other words, she'll tell you guys what she thinks you need to know and leave out anything that can get you killed," Buck drawled earning a glare from the Captain.

Five minutes later Church, Tucker, Caboose, and the Arbiter clambered aboard the on board Pelican Drop Ship. Church climbed into the Pilot's seat while Tucker grabbed the Copilots seat and Caboose got on the Crew chief's console. The Arbiter meanwhile simply took a seat in the back. Church flipped on the power and the Drop ship hummed to life.

"_Hello, and thank you for activating this pelican class Drop ship. You may call me Sheila_." Sheila, the Pelican's onboard AI, greeted in a cheery voice.

"Sheila, Manual control activate," Church ordered.

"_Auto pilot deactivated, Manual flight controls activated_," Sheila answered.

"Hi Sheila!" Caboose said brightly.

"_Hello Private Caboose_," Sheila replied. "_It is very good to see you again_."

"Johnson we're ready to go," Church reported.

"Roger that. Magnetic clamps disengaged."

The pelican roared as it dropped away from the Normandy picking up speed and heat all the time. They shot down into the atmosphere of Traverse town! Gravity began to increase their speed. Caboose pulled off his helmet and tossed his lunch.

"Damnit Caboose!" Tucker yelled as puke landed on his boots.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Caboose said holding his stomach.

About thirty seconds later they landed. Church, Tucker, and Caboose leapt out of the back weapons ready! Church had his sniper rifle, Tucker had a glimmering Energy sword in hand, and Caboose had a jackal at the ready! No one was there to meet them.

"Okay..." Church muttered. "Man that ruins everything." He sighed. "Come on guys."

The small group made its way into the cobble stone streets. The town was a sprawling mess of Cafe's, homes, hotels, apartments, and stores all of differing styles and shape. Here and there a few people wandered about.

"Man what a dump," Church muttered.

"Reminds me of Detroit," Tucker commented.

"Oh yeah you grew up there right?" Church noted.

"Yeah," Tucker answered. "Damn easy place to get cheap drugs."

"Yeah sounds wonderful," Church muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey don't diss my hometown," Tucker snapped. "It was shit hole but it was home."

Caboose looked up and saw a star winking out.

"Church look!" He cried out. "A star is going bye bye!"

Church glanced up and watched as the star vanished.

"We have to find Leon or we're screwed," he said bitterly.

"Pretty sure that's already the case," Tucker noted.

They began to make their way down the street not noticing as the Arbiter slunk off into the shadows. Well everyone but Caboose.

"Hello? Arbiter?" He called stopping to look about for the Alien.

"Caboose come on," Church called.

"But."

"Caboose, I'm going to give you ten seconds to get your ass up here or else... I can't be held responsible for what I'll do to you!" Church warned.

"Coming Church!"

Meanwhile down the alley the Arbiter had gone down. He spotted two humans, one a young man slumped against a crate with brown hair. The other was some thug who was relieving the first human of his wallet. The Arbiter drew out his sword.

Tsukune groaned and opened his eyes.

"Oww...," He muttered rubbing his forehead. The he realized he was in a dark alley he didn''t recognize. "What the...? Where the...? HEY! Where's my wallet!"

Suddenly he could hear someone screaming bloody murder! Tsukune cringed against the crate.

"OH GOD MY LEGS! AHH! BLOODY MURDER! AHH MY SPINE! PUT IT BACK IN! THIS DOSEN'T SEEM PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE! HRRGK! Blegh."

There was silence.

Suddenly a strange creature with four mandible lips appeared out of thin air in front of him! Tsukuned yelled out in alarm and leapt onto the crate. Then the creature spoke in a curt direct manner and held out Tsukune's wallet.

"Human, I have killed the one who stole your wallet. Tell me do you have feelings for this female?"

He held up a tiny photo of Moka that had been in Tsukune's wallet. Tsukune snatched it from him.

"Thanks..." Tsukune answered. "Ummm...? Who... and what the hell are you?"

"Sorry human I must find the one known as Leon." It replied before he vanished into thin air. Tsukune blinked a few times in confusion.

"Okay... Weird," he muttered.

Then he noticed the strange Key he had used to fight the shadow creatures was lying next to the crate. And on it was Moka's Rosario. Horror filled him as he picked them up.

Moka's Rosario wasn't just a seal and a piece of Jewelry; it was a tether for Moka binding her two separate personalities. If it was left off for too long the seal would begin to weaken; and the longer it was off the harder it would be to reengage the seal. If he didn't her soon…

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about what could happen then.

He walked out into the street and gazed about in wonder at the strange town.

"Where the am I?" He wondered.

Tsukune went to the exact opposite direction as Caboose and Church. Soon he was in the middle of a really stupid street in the middle of the town.

Suddenly a man fell to the ground and another of the black creatures this one however was taller and had a strange white helmet. Tsukune whipped out the keyblade ready for the fight!

"Great more trouble," he muttered.

He cut the creature with a fierce swipe of the keyblade but dozens of the smaller creatures appeared around him! Tsukune was surrounded!

"Okay now would be a good time to run!" He gulped.

So he ran for his life from the mob of hissing creatures! He ran straight into a store and slammed the door shut behind him gasping for breath.

"Hey kid what'd you want?"

Tsukune looked towards the counter and saw a man with a white shirt and blue jeans. He had blonde hair and a tooth pick sticking out of his mouth. He was holding a copy of the hit adult novel Icchi Icchi!

Tsukune didn't answer and the man set his book down.

"Well if you're not here to buy anything then scram!" He snapped.

Suddenly the creature's outsides started pounding on the door! The man glanced at Tsukune's face then sighed.

"It's them again?" He muttered. "Darn heartless."

He rummaged behind the counter and pulled out a strange device that looked like a camera. He walked over to the door and pushed Tsukune out of the way.

"Move," he growled.

"Wait!" Tsukune started. "Don't open the...!"

The man opened the door and slammed both of his thumbs into its controls! A massive beam slammed into the creatures outside vaporizing them. Tsukune was having an anime jaw drop.

"YOU CREEPS ARE BAD FOR BUSSINESS!" The man roared. "SCRAM!"

As soon as the coast was clear the man slammed the door shut and went back behind the desk.

"What... Are those things?" Tsukune asked.

"Their heartless," The man answered. "Creatures made of pure darkness. They eat other people's hearts to survive and multiply."

Tsukune frowned. "Hey gramps?"

"It's not Gramps, it's Cid," the old man corrected him.

"Right Cid," Tsukune apologized. "Is this another world? Last thing I remember those heartless things were attacking my home and now I'm here."

Cid sighed.

"This is traverse town kid, a place for those who lose their home lands."

"Hey its Tsukune, Tsukune Aono, not kid!" Tsukune snapped. "Any way I'm looking for my friends Gin, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukira..."

"Kid," Cid said cutting him off. " I'm not sure if their even still alive, what with the heartless and all. You could look around town for them though."

"It's really Important though!" Tsukune urged pulling out Moka's Rosario. "I need to get this to Moka soon or else something terrible will happen!"

"Once again kid," Cid said gruffly. "I don't know what happened to any of them and this is the first I've heard of them."

Tsukune sighed. An apple hit him on the head.

"Eat it," Cid said. "No point searching on an empty stomach."

Tsukune nodded glumly and bit into the apple.

Meanwhile with Church, Tucker, and Caboose...

"Leon!" Church called.

"Leon?" Tucker called.

"Lion!" Caboose called.

"Caboose the guys name is Leon not Lion!" Church snapped.

"OH! Sorry Church."

Church sighed and sat down on the steps of a house.

"Argh! We're never going to find the key at this rate!" He snarled.

"And we're lost," Tucker noted.

"And we have lost the Blagiter," Caboose added.

"THAT'S THE ARBITER!" Church roared.

"Excuse me."

Church looked up to see a young woman in a pink dress with braided brown hair standing over him.

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow," Tucker muttered out the corner of his mouth looking her up and down.

"Shut up Tucker," Church growled before standing up to face her. "Yeah what do you want?"

"Did Master Chief send you?" She asked.

Back at Cid's...

Tsukune finally stepped out of Cid's shop holding Moka's Rosario tightly in his left fist.

"They'll keep coming after you," a dark voice suddenly said as a young man wearing a black jacket and holding a strange weapon that looked like a cross between a sword and pistol emerged from the shadows of an alley.

"As long as you continue to wield the keyblade."

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked.

"Hand over the keyblade and I won't have to hurt you," the man replied in threatening tones.

Tsukune gripped the Keyblade tighter and plunged Moka's Rosario back into his pockets.

"Not a chance!" He countered.

Then Tsukune lunged forward and their blades clashed! The man blocked his blow then countered! Tsukune parried and tried an over head attack! The man blocked him again and kicked Tsukune into some trash cans! Tsukune struggled to his feet, wiping some trash of his clothes.

'Damnit he's good,' Tsukune thought. 'And I'm an amateur with this thing. I knew I should have done Kendo club in Junior high school. '

Then the man lunged forward and Tsukune barely had time to block his blow before he was forced back by the impact.

"Why would the Keyblade pick someone as weak and unskilled as you to carry it?" The man demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tsukune growled through gritted teeth.

"Idiot," The man muttered before he thrust forward again and Tsukune stumbled back into the wall of the store. Tsukune charged but the older warrior side stepped and he missed. Then he felt something hard collied with the back of his head and the world went black.

When Tsukune awoke he thought he could see outer Moka standing over him, a look of concern on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Moka?" Tsukune groaned.

Moka seemed surprised by this.

"Moka? Who's that? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She proclaimed then Moka vanished to reveal the young woman in the yellow and green small like Daisy Duke style shorts and top. In between her top and really short pants was one of those fish net shirts. Tsukune held back a bloody nose as well as he could.

"I think you over did it Squall," she said over her shoulder.

Suddenly Tsukune realized who she was talking to. It was the same guy who'd attacked him!

"That's Leon," he growled.

"Hold on a second what's going on here?" Tsukune demaned.

Leon rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"Okay we don't have much time," he began. "So I'll give you the short and sweet version. Basically that keyblade is a weapon designed for killing heartless thus they have great fear of it and will try to kill you every chance they get. With that Key you can save the universe and most likely those friends you're looking for while taking down the dark empire from the inside."

Tsukune was silent for a moment

"Are you guys just pulling a prank on me?" He asked. "Because I really don't do well in front of camera's."

"Nope," Yuffie replied.

"Crap," Tsukune groaned.

"Areith should have explained things to the other three by now," Leon stated. "So we'd better start intro..."

Suddenly a pair of the helmeted soldier heartless leapt in! Leon slashed them down with his sword while Tsukune drew out the keyblade!

"Leon!" Yuffie cried out.

"Yuffie go!" Leon ordered.

Yuffie straight out the main door into another room and flattened a certain cobalt armored corporal. She ran past a confused Areith, Tucker, and Caboose.

"Yuffie!" Areith called hurrying after her.

Back in Leon's room, Leon leapt onto the window sill.

"Come on kid! We've got to get out of here," he barked.

He leapt out the window into a mess of heartless! Tsukune dove after him but Leon was already moving up the street!

"Hey wait up!" He called but a swarm of shadow heartless blocked his path. Tsukune went into his fighting stance.

"Okay, bring it!" He snapped.

Meanwhile in Areith's room...

"Church? Church? Where did you go?" Caboose called oblivious to Church's predicament.

"Caboose I'm behind the door!" Church snarled his voice muffled.

"Mister door please stop talking like Church I'm trying to find him. Master Beet says we have to find the key." Caboose answered stupidly while Tucker just laughed.

The door finally moved and Church fell flat on his face.

"You know even with this bad angle I still got to check out both those chicks asses and racks that's why I'm a pro," Tucker noted brightly.

"Tucker, seriously! Shut up!" Church snarled picking up his sniper rifle. "Come on!"

Meanwhile Tsukune was fighting heartless none stop and he'd lost track of Leon now he was in some big square outside the hotel.

He was now facing five soldier heartless. One of then launched a spinning kick attack on him, but Tsukune amputated its leg! Two more tried to attack him but Tsukune cut them down as easily as the first. The fourth tried using its claws to attack his heart but Tsukune got him good. The fifth one just stood there as Tsukune sliced it in half.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," Tsukune muttered.

Meanwhile on the roof of the hotel Caboose, Church, and Tucker had somehow ended up on the roof of the hotel and they were surrounded by heartless of both types so far seen in this fanfiction. Church brought out sniper rifle and loaded a red magazine into it while Tucker powered on his sword and Caboose pulled out his shield.

"Church I think these are the heartless thingys the nice lady was talking about," Caboose warned.

"Really Caboose I didn't know," Church muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"What do we do?" Caboose asked.

"Kill them duh! Fire Shot!"

Church fired a single shot that burst into flames and burned the lead heartless Caboose however tripped over his own feet and knocked into Tucker.

"Church! I'm falling!" Caboose yelled as he and Tucker tumbled off the roof.

"Damnit Caboose!" Tucker yelled.

"I got... Never mind."

They were falling and the all three half ton soldiers slammed right onto Tsukune. Poor Tsukune, he was flattened underneath two guys in mark VI armor which weighs more than half a ton and a single guy in Mark V which also weighs around half a ton. So that was and Tsukune was being crushed by one and a half tons of dudes and armor. So basically Tsukune was on bottom Church in the middle, Tucker on top of him, and Caboose on top of all three.

"Man we're lucky this short brunette guy broke our fall." Church commented.

"Church, Tucker, look! He's got a giant house key!" Caboose exclaimed.

"Key what are you...?" Church started then he spotted the keyblade in Tsukune's hand.

"THE KEY!" He cried out.

"Kickass! Two birds in one mission," Tucker said grinning.

"Oh my back," Tsukune groaned.

Suddenly a bell tower started ringing wildly! All four of them looked up as a giant suit of armor smashed down to the ground then reassembled itself! Nothing was supporting the armor all it was doing was floating around with a big black heart with a red X on its chest.

"Oh crap," Tsukune, Church, and Tucker all said at the same time.

All four of them scrambled to their feet and brought out their weapons!

"Stay back! I've got this!" Tsukune ordered.

Tsukune rushed the heartless swing at its chest.

Suddenly one of the armors giant hand smashed him down! Tsukune hit the ground rolled to his feet and blocked its counter attack. The fist slowly began to push him back. He gritted his teeth trying to stand his ground but the second fist came flying at him. The hand had sharp claws on it easily capable of tearing him in half. He braced for the impact!

"FIRE SHOT!"

There was a muted crack and a rush of heat!

Tsukune opened his eyes. The fist had been forced back and was singed by fire! Tsukune glanced back at the Three soldiers. Church's sniper rifle was smoking while Tucker and Caboose went into combat stances. The heartless roared, removed its fist from crushing Tsukune, and swung at Church! Caboose sprung into action and blocked the heartless's blow with his sheild, threw back its punch!

"I am Caboose! The heartless destroyer!" Caboose proclaimed.

Everyone, even the heartless, were having an anime sweat drop. Tsukune however took the oppourtuniny to slice off one of the heartless's arms! This snapped everyone back into the fight! Church, Tucker, and Caboose ran over to Tsukune's side!

"We'll cover you, take him out!" Church said.

"How do we know its a he?" Tucker asked.

"Look I'm just making an asumption here," Church replied.

"He's got a valid point though it could be female," Tsukune pointed out.

"We don't even know if these things have gender's," Church replied.

"Um guys?" Caboose said.

"What?"

It was right at that moment that the iron clad fist smashed into them sending them all flying back.

"Well that sucked," Tucker groaned pushing himself up.

"Okay how about we kill it first then see if it has any identifiable plumbing?" Church suggested.

"Doubt it will remain intact but okay," Tsukune agreed.

"Right," Tucker nodded.

Church opened fire with his sniper rifle while Tskune, Tucker, and Caboose charged into battle. The Hearltess rushed to meet them and took a swing it Tucker who rolled out of the way allowing Caboose to block the blow with his shield. Tucker made a gut stab at the Heartless while Tsukune moved in with the keybade and hacked up it with his keyblade! Soon the other arm fell off!

"Yeah," Tsukune cheered. "One...!"

WHAM!

Tsukune was once again sent flying into a brick wall by the heartless's boot! He sturggled out of the rubble. He was covered in buises and a really nasty cut on his arm.

"Hang on kid!" Church called as he yanked out the empty red magazine and slapped in a green one. He took aim at Tsukune and fired! Instantly all of Tsukune's wounds healed!

"Thanks," Tsukune said.

Church insterted a fresh fire shot.

"Less talky more killy!" He snapped.

Tsukune nodded and dodged a second blow from the heartless! Flanking it he sliced off its right leg! The heartless rounded on him and sent its boot flying at him again! Caboose however leapt into the line of fire and blocked the boot!

"Thanks," Tsukune panted.

"Hurry up and make this thing go bye bye! He is very heavy!" Caboose hissed through gritted teeth.

Tsukune got around Caboose and sliced the heartless foot in half with the keyblade! Church rushed over to them.

"Did we kill it?" Tsukune asked.

Suddenly the heartless moved forward chest section spinning like a top. It rushed at them and sent a three of them flying like bowling pins! Church crashed into the ground rubbing his head.

"Nope," he growed.

They scrambled to their feet and tried to counter attack but only Church's could touch it! Tsukune suddenly had a birllant idea. He drew back and hurled the keyblade into the heartless. It hit it and knocked it out of control and it crashed down to the ground. TsukuneNaruto grabbed his weaon and lunged forward!

"Here's the final blow!" Tsukune yelled.

He slashed the keyblade up the heartless's chest! Light flashed from its center! At that moment Leon, Yuffie, and Areith rounded the corner to the square just in time to watch the fire works! Yuffie had an anime jaw drop.

"Damn," she whislted.

"Their good," Areith agreed.

Leon smirked and crossed his arms. "Well I'll be damned."

Tsukune, Church, Tucker, and Caboose stared about the area a the burned courtyard.

"So... we won?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah!" Caboose cheered. "We win! Thats one for us!"

"Okay we've got some talking to do," Church said turning to Tsukune.

About two minutes of very lengthy explinations...

Tsukune scracthed his head thinking about everything this strange guy had just told him. Leon, Ae

"So let me get this straight," Tsukune began. "Your boss, who destroyed an entire army by himself and fleet of warships, dissappered from yor little fortress in the mountains, told you guys to find me, and then you found me after I folund out that I'm backing a key shaped death device. Right?"

"Yeah thats about it." Church answered.

"And just to clarify your story," Tucker added. "Your dad signed you up for a private school for Monsters where you have somehow ended up with a harem constisting of a Vampire, a sucubus, a witch, another witch, and Snow fairy?"

"Yeah," Tsukune answered with a nod.

"Okay dude, what is wrong with you?" Tucker demanded.

"What are talking about?" Tsukune asked confused.

"You have almost half a dozen chicks gunning for you, only one of them iis still illegal because of Japans age of consent laws, and you haven't tapped any of that ass? The fuck's wong with you?" Tucker demanded.

Tsukune really had no way to respond to that one.

"Tsukune you should go with them," Leon advised. "Esspacily if you want to find your freinds."

Tsukune was thinking deeply, a hand wrapped tight around Moka's Rosario in his pocket.

"So we might find Moka and the others while we're looking for your boss?" He asked.

"Sure,"

"Really Church?" Caboose asked.

Church opened a porivate comm channel to Caboose and Tucker.

_"Hell if I know, but we might." _He hissed.

_"And I could figure out how he scores that much ass,"_ Tucker noted.

_"Tucker shut up,"_ Church growled.

"All right I'll go with you guys. Umm... What are your names?" Tsukune asked.

"What we didn't mention that?" Church asked suprised.

"I know my name! You can ask me if you forget," Caboose said brightly.

"Yes thank you. Anyway I'm Church."

"Tucker, resident pimp."

"And I am Caboose."

"Well I think you said your name already. But my name's Tsukune." Tsukune replied.

"Well at least it dosen't sound like a girls name like Sora." Church muttered.

Meanwhile some world far away...

In a very dark room several evil people. They were watching a hologram of our three heros.

"That punk took out that giant heartless!" One proclaimed in suprise.

"Such is the power of the keyblade the childs strength is not his own." Another answered.

"Throw him to a heartless I say, easiest method of getting rid of him," a third that sounded rather effeminate suggested.

"Those three are Master Chief's lackeys," the first noted observing Church, Tucker, and Caboose.

"HERO STAYO NOMO RA," a fourth that was high cold and made no sense said.

"What did our Sith freind say" the Second asked? "All I got was they're ugly."

"Well your no prize either," the third muttered.

"Hey!"

"Enough!"

They all looked at the one figure well lite. He had a pale cracked rocky skin and burning eyes. He smirked his lips curling like those of a snake as he gazed on the young keyblade master and his three commerades.

"The keyblade has choosen him as it's weilder. Will he couquer the darkness? Or will it consume him? Either way he may prove quite useful."

* * *

**Ranger24: And there we go, if you can guess the new Maleficent I will give you cookies.**


End file.
